Spot's Haircut
by ShoeGoil
Summary: Spot oneshot written after I had a conversation with Locket, fellow NMLer. Yet another goofy story by me!


**Disclaimer:** Disney owns _Newsies_ and the infamous Spot Conlon. You can have him. I don't want him. I own the character ShoeGoil and Locket owns herself.  
**Author's Note**: This story is written for Locket, as promised. Heart!

**Spot's Haircut**  
By ShoeGoil

"Psssssst. Hey, kid." The voice comes from the alley as I make the afternoon rounds, surveying my Brooklyn turf. Right away I am offended. I am NOT a kid. I entertain the idea of just walking on by, but realize that isn't taking my position seriously as leader of the Brooklyn newsies. When you're a leader, sometimes you have to do things even when you're offended. And perhaps someone needed my expert help.

"Whaddaya want?" I sneer, peering into the darkness of the alley. Of course I ain't afraid. The world trembles in the presence of the great Spot Conlon, not the other way around. There's no answer, so I start to turn to keep walking.

"Spotty!" the voice calls after me, frantically. A female voice. Boo-ya. I turn back around and go straight into the alley. I love female voices, and everything connected to them. I squint my eyes, trying to catch a sight of the female body behind the female voice.

"Spot," she says again, lowering her voice. "Come here."

My eyes adjust to the darkness of the alley and I see her leaning her back against the brick wall, her arms crossed in front of her chest in a relaxed pose. I'd recognize that blond anywhere.

"Shoe!" I exclaim.

She raises an eyebrow, and then stands up from the wall. "Well, if you insist, I'll go ahead and shoo," she says, but I grab a hold of her arm.

"Are you kidding? Did you just call me in here with that intoxicating voice of yours just to play games?"

Shoe purses her lips. "No. I had another purpose," she says. Her eyes narrow seductively and I wonder if she's trying to come onto me. "Take off your hat."

Who cares if she's trying to come onto me? Bring it on! I rip off my oversized newsboy cap, and then do a little bow with it, letting my super-long Spot-locks fall into my face. While I'm bent over, though, I hear this metallic _clip_ sound, and I straighten, my eyes wild with shock as a long chunk of hair lands silently on the ally ground.

"Shoe!"

She ignores my protest, merely saying, "It's time for you to get your hair-cut, Spot."

I shake my head quickly, all the while feeling my head for the bald spot she doubtlessly created with that merciless snip. "No! You're crazy! This is Brooklyn you're talking to, not some Manhattan minion. Get back!" I try to hide the fear in my voice, but it's probably clear anyway.

Shoe just shakes her head, taking a stop closer with the sharp, shiny scissors. "No, Spot. Your hair is much too long."

She reaches forward, brandishing that fearful weapon, ready to take her second snip. If I'm afraid of anything, it's being made ugly!

"Shoe!" This time it's not me protesting. She and I both glance toward the entrance of the ally, and there stands my little savior. While she's distracted, I quickly slip out of Shoe's grasp, joining Locket out in the sunlight, giving her a grateful kiss on the cheek.

"Locket, look what you did!" Shoe said with a slight pout. "I was in the middle of giving Spotty his haircut."

I can't help but whimper at the reminder, and Locket sweetly reaches up and smoothes down what's left of my hair.

"You mean you were in the middle of emasculating Spot!" she says, her voice amazingly light-hearted in the face of such danger. "Go pick on someone else. Maybe your pal Denty needs a haircut."

"Yeah, what _she_ said!" I agree, and then whisper to Locket, "Denty?"

"It's what she calls Denton," she whispers back.

Shoe has a thoughtful look on her face for a moment, and then pockets her shears. "Sounds good. I'll see you crazy love boids later." And with a whistle she's gone, off to torment a lesser man.

I turn to Locket. "You saved my hair!" I exclaim.

"Only cause I knew you'd do the same," she says flippantly. "To any girl, with any sort of intoxicating voice, _Spotty_." Locket turns and walks off.

Is she mad or something?


End file.
